


「乔治韦斯莱x赫敏」阿喀琉斯之踵

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *大写加粗OOC*R*战后你懂的
Relationships: 乔治 弗雷德 韦斯莱 赫敏 格兰杰
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 4





	「乔治韦斯莱x赫敏」阿喀琉斯之踵

跟着我吧，当雷电来临，风暴让大地变得黑暗时，  
我将会是你的指路明灯。

几年前金妮还在想，哈利如果能够存活，就比任何事都要好，但现在她却开始为婚礼选择桃金娘还是铃兰作为手捧花而焦躁不安。  
时间总是这样，任何事都有一个保质期，喜剧从不会经久弥新，而一个人在世界进程里拥有的只是如此微小的时间份额*，弗雷德以及那些死去的英雄不过是一场盛大喜剧中的不幸事件*，在一个又一个欢乐盛典里，失去他们的痛感逐渐被冲淡，再次提起也能用一种怀念而赞赏的口吻，到最后只有最最亲近的人才会独自呆在福特安格里亚密闭的空间里释放积攒到头的情绪。  
对于赫敏·格兰杰来说，她有好多事要忙，家养小精灵还需要她的解放，在newt考试中获得全优也需要时间精力，还有作为一个出名的新人将来如何在魔法部度过第一个毕业后的年头。学生时代冒出头的朦胧感情，来不及体会一触即逝的吻，像贝拉特里克斯在手腕上留下的痕迹，流过血但结了疤，如果她愿意，魔咒甚至能让它消失的无影无踪。弗雷德以一种不在赫敏·格兰杰预料中的方式在她的生活中留下强硬的痕迹，她会惆怅会偷偷掉眼泪，但她有比空有这种情绪更重要的事。  
哈利和罗恩经常会觉得他们的好朋友有点多管闲事，家养小精灵、金妮的礼服裙或是乔治·韦斯莱全都在等着赫敏来拯救。  
“乔治他没事。”罗恩没什么底气地说。  
“他慢慢好起来了。”哈利也这么说。  
乔治·韦斯莱简直像个烂摊子，赫敏忍了忍没有说话，谁都不是当年横冲直撞的脾性，成年人很少直白地揭人伤疤。  
乔治把玩笑商店经营的比弗雷德在世时更出色，可就是有人固执地认为愈发颜色艳丽的外包装以及不停下的笑容是他的求救信号。而在跳舞的人群外，在远离陋居主体建筑的一处隐秘树林里，隔着被修补一新的老爷车车窗，赫敏看见的那个面无表情的红发人也绝不会是偶然。比起像是一个证明她的理论是正确的结果，这更像是一种推理过程中的辅助证据。  
乔治摇下车窗，拯救了全世界的褐发姑娘抱着宾客名册站在他眼前，战争的残酷只让她更坚强了。  
“噢，赫敏。”  
谢天谢地他没有在她面前再带上二十四小时不停歇的假笑，乔治平静地说，“双胞胎的心灵感应是存在的，你在出版的书中不会找到这个结论，但是我可以告诉你，它是存在的。”  
“弗雷德只是先行动了。”  
“对你还有对死亡。”  
赫敏以为乔治会狡辩会糊弄或者直接不理她，然而他说出的每个音节都让她变得恍惚起来，赫敏看着眼前和弗雷德一模一样带着点雀斑的脸，但其实乔治和弗雷德很不同，从笑容的奔放程度到眼神的柔和程度。赫敏坐进了副驾驶，把整个世界都隔离出去，语言和伶牙俐齿在仅剩的韦斯莱双胞胎面前苍白无力，“噢，乔治——你需要帮助。”赫敏无法更好地组织语言，乔治关上了车窗，像是破例地允许他孪生哥哥喜欢的女孩和他一起分享这一刻的错乱情绪。  
“我不是他。”乔治这么说，用一种不带隐意的陈述语气。  
“我是说乔治·韦斯莱需要帮助。”赫敏急切地说，“我一直都在看心理学方面的书——”  
乔治微微侧过头看她，赫敏脸上露出焦急的神色，和弗雷德说要从她因为复方汤剂长出猫毛的脸上拔上那么一两根时一样焦急的表情，乔治歪了歪头，“赫敏，你聪明的小脑瓜让你怎么帮我？”  
“有一本书——”  
乔治在听见她说书的时候笑了，“你打算让一本书吐出我的孪生兄弟？这听起来很里德尔。”  
“——《走出阴影的一百种方法》”赫敏干巴巴地说到，无力感又涌了上来，“总有办法的，乔治。你不能一直假装你没事了。”  
乔治挂上了无懈可击的微笑，“除了万事通小姐谁会发现？或者说这有什么重要的？”  
赫敏完全侧过身认真地看着乔治，“我发现了，我不能放任不管，而且这对我很重要。”  
三个坚定的“我”让乔治缄默了片刻，他勉勉强强挤出一个不好笑的笑话，“像家养小精灵那样重要？”  
“噢…这不好笑。”赫敏扔掉了手里的名册，画着复杂花纹的纸张掉在了脚下，空出来的双手出其不意地抓住了乔治虚扶在方向盘上的手，体温往往比言语更有力。  
“我不是弗雷德。”乔治又说了一遍。  
赫敏轻松的笑了，“我才不会和弗雷德呆在一个没有人的树林中的老爷车里。”她在座位上跪坐起来，“乔治，我认为你现在需要一个拥抱。”  
褐发女孩收回手，朝他张开了双臂，弥留在手背上的温度促使乔治的若无其事出现了缺口，在免得被喜欢的姑娘发现有些酸胀的鼻腔，乔治安静地抱住眼前那个温暖的身体。  
“让我帮帮你，好吗？”  
乔治吸了吸鼻子，在赫敏的颈间发出含糊的答应声。

靠近我吧，接近我吧，  
不要让我倒在不属于我的地方。

END

*阿喀琉斯之踵来源于古希腊神话，这里引申为失去弗雷德成为了乔治唯一的致命点，将来说不准赫敏也会成为乔治新的软肋噢  
*那两句改编自爱丽丝·门罗的《快乐影子之舞》  
*歌词来源于大胖鼠的Storm


End file.
